You Only Live Twice
by Karrie101
Summary: Arizona is in love with Callie. She will do wat it takes to make Callie love her, but not everything is wat it seems. Will she ever find out wat's going? Or is it still a mystery in the end?
1. Chapter 1: What is going on here?

**Hey you guy's, this is my first story on fanfiction, and I hope you like it. If you have any comment let me know. **

**P.S. My English isn't very good, but I'll do my best. All beta mistakes are mine... xxx**

It's the first day of school. I feel lonelier than ever. My mother said "Smile Arizona. It's the first day of school. Aren't you happy to see your friends again?" I didn't want to answer because I was really cranky.

_Omg… my mother is so stupid. She just doesn't understand that this is really bad. I'm 16 years old and never had a girl or boyfriend before. I'm waiting for the right one, my prince on the white horse or something like that. But he never showed up. Since then I knew that I like girls to, which is very weird (even for me_).

I'm not myself today. And the worse part of it all is that my first love actually is my best friend. 

Every time I see that face, I skip a heartbeat. I can't help it. I try really, really bad not to think about her. She makes my head spin. The way she plays gracefully on the piano. The look in her eyes when she's not really there. Even normal school days are hard to survive if I don't see that face every day.

So where was I? Right the first day of school. I haven't seen Callie for months, so I was very excited to see her again. I was talking to my friend about my holiday. Mark was one of my best friends. I think he's very annoying but he's also very cool. "How was your holyday?" I asked him, but my eyes were constantly looking at the door. Waiting for that special moment. There she was. Beautiful like always. Her eyes staring right in to my soul. But this moment doesn't feel right. There was no spark. No firework. I wasn't happy to see her at all. She was like air in the sky. Free and untouchable.

School is boring. There are day's that I just want to die. I just noticed that Mark was in love with my woman. They were very close nowadays. Mark like's her a little too much. But for some reason she's still single. I want to change that. So I tried to understand how she really is.

She is not so tough as she looks. She's very soft on the inside. She had actually never had a real relation before.

So school was over and I went my way back at home on my scooter. On my way home I saw her standing in the woods so I pulled over. I walked to her but she was busy talking to someone I couldn't see, I also couldn't hear what they were saying. I hid myself in the bushes. She looks very mad and she jelled at the another girl. She was really mad about something, but I don't know what. There was a moment of silence. The next moment Callie was gone. I just stood there. I didn't saw the other girl so I began to walk to the place where Callie just left.

I was never so afraid in my life. Thought that I just saw Callie leave on her bike… but there she was lying on the ground. Blood was dripping out of her body. A knife was on the ground. She was still awake but I didn't know for how long. I immediately called 911, and tried to calm her down, but I was really stressed out. She was my soul mate, dying in my arms… her eyes were so bright. I already heard the ambulance coming.

_Something wasn't right… I just saw her riding her bike and the next moment she lays on the ground with blood everywhere…. What was going on here?_


	2. Chapter 2: A whole new level

**hey you guys here it is chapter two of my story. I hope you like it. tnx for all your reviews. I got a little help with this chapter from DeadInHead, you can check him out.**

**P.S. all beta mistakes are mine xoxo**

Here I am. In the hospital. Confused about everything. What was just happened there? I just saw 2 Callie's. Callie (well, is it really Callie?) was on the bed. She was asleep very peacefully. We were alone. Her parents are on a vacation so she was alone at home. I said to the doctor that she could stay with me if she wants. That was no problem at all, probably better anyway if she wasn't alone next few weeks. My mother wasn't at home today and my sisters lived with my dad so I was alone too. I don't want to leave her alone so I stayed with her.

The narcotics slowly worked out. Callie opened her eyes. She looked confused. She stared at me. She saw that I was thinking deeply. I could see that she knew exactly what was going on in my mind and that was not hard to guess. She looked terrified. "Are you alright?" I asked slowly and friendly. No answer. Tears appeared in her eyes. "Should I call the doctor?" I asked, trying to make her talk again. Still no response.

_Ok no reaction? Then the hard way. _

"Could you please tell me what's going on here? Please?"

"I couldn't tell you, even if I want to." She answered with a rough voice. Her reaction was different than I expected. I could ask more, but in her eyes I could see that I am not going to get any answers soon. When doctor said she was ready to go home, she agreed to go to my place. She packed all her stuff and we drove to my house on the scooter, luckily for me I always take an extra helmet with me.

When we were at my house she felt very tired. "Do you want to eat something?" I asked her. She didn't answer my question. "Can I sleep in your bed Arizona? I am not going to lay on the floor." I led her to my room and she fell asleep in my bed.

_I know her for a very long time now. She is one of my best friends. Always there to support me. Alright sometimes we had issues but everything is just fine if we are together. I like her because she is unique in all ways. It doesn't matter what other people think about her. She creates her own path. She is very boyish. She isn't feminine at al. But that makes her even more beautiful. She makes me feel happy. Like I belong with her. But she also makes me feel uncomfortable. I'm always very insecure, but you can't always see that. I had periods in my life that I wasn't really myself. I just found out that I like girls to. But not any girl. No, I like Callie. She told me that we couldn't be together and it breaks my heart. Our friendship isn't anymore. She ignores me, feels uncomfortable around me and we don't speak to each other anymore. But now I'm very confused. I really like her, but at the moment I don't know that for sure. She will always have a special place in my heart but it was different. I don't know really how to say it._

The days after that were very quiet. She didn't want to talk to me. I never felt so abandoned in my entire life. We didn't go to school because she needs to rest a lot and she needs someone to help her with almost everything. She needs to talk to me. She can't ignore everything. I became very mad at one moment and began yelling at her.

"Why do you not want to talk to me? What's going on? You have to give me some answers. I'm one of your best friends, why you don't trust me?"

Her face wasn't showing any emotion. "You have to find out by yourself. I can't help you. Sorry." She said quietly.

A few days later she went home. Her parents came back from vacation, so she had no reason to stay with me. After school I followed her. I need to know what's going on. I want to help her. That's when I found out she didn't go home, she left the town. I didn't want her to see me.


	3. Chapter 3: Mystery business

**A/N:Helloo my dear readers, tnx for al the reviews. keep doing that! here is my next chapter, I think it will only be 2 or more chapters, but that's it! DeadInHead helpt me again with my plot! Check him out on /~deadinhead**

**P.S. all beta mistakes are mine xoxo**

Here I am. I don't know exactly where 'here' is, but I am with her and that is fine to me. Well, I am not with her as in right next to her, but I can see her. She is really fast so I have to hurry, or she'll get out of my sight.

In a small street she stopped and stepped into a little café. The windows were black, so you couldn't watch inside. I don't want to go in the café, but I have to if I want to know what she is doing. I walked to the door, but at the same time the door opened and Callie walked outside. That was quick. I want to know what she was doing there so I open the door and walk inside. The smell of cigarettes is overwhelming and disgusting. It isn't very big inside, there only where 6 tables and only one was empty. I couldn't believe my eyes. There she was, right next to the empty table.

_But I just saw her leaving the café… didn't I?_

She is talking to a big man. He is wearing a long and dark coat, big shoes and a very large hat so no one could see his face. I quickly sat down on the empty table and grabbed a newspaper. While I am hiding I am trying to listen to what they are saying. They both didn't notice me, I was happy about that.

I slowly removed the newspaper from my face so I could see them. The man gave her a package and before people can see it she grabs her bag in put it inside. The man turned his head to me. He scared me, I quickly pull the paper up again and a little later I put it back on the table. I need to follow Callie. When I was outside couldn't see her anywhere. Panic started to rise in me. She was gone. What to do? When I couldn't decide where she was I decided to go home.

While I was driving back towards my home, I could see the man following me. He was very close. I was so scared that I pulled over to stop my heavily breathing. He stopped in right front of me. "Why are you following my client?" he asked with a heavy voice.

I didn't know how to react, so I got straight to the point. "what's going on here? I just saw 2 Callie's and you know I'm not crazy."

The man wasn't surprised at all, instead he laughed. " yes, do you want some pills to?"

"Pills?" I asked slowly, my eyebrow raised in question.

"Do you have any idea what we're we talking about?" he asked friendly

"No."

"Alright then, you only want to know what's going on with your friend right?"

"Yes please."

He told me everything I needed to know and before I knew it I was on my way to Callie. I was really relieved to finally know everything.

There it is, her home. I am walking to the front door and the door already opened. It was Callie. I jumped in her arms. She seems surprised to see me. I let go of her, so I could look at her face. "When you look at me like that I'll blush." I said, quickly looking at the ground. She kept quiet. I looked back at her face. She looked at me with her beautiful eyes. I couldn't help it. Slowly I brought my face to hers. I could smell her breath, feel it on my face. It felt great. That's when she came even closer. I leaned in more, our lips slightly touched. I closed my eyes. I kissed her. Surprisingly she kissed me back, she didn't pull back. There we stood. I didn't know for how long but it was taking a while before we had to stop to breath again.

_I kissed her. OMG I finally had the courage to do it. _

We just stood there, looking at each other. It feels very uncomfortable. That's when she started to laugh. The smile on her face filled me with joy and happiness. I was feeling complete.


	4. Chapter 4: Me, Myself and Time

**A/N: hello guys this is my fourth chapter. I love to read all of your reviews so keep doing that. After this there comes one more chapter. So keep reading!**

We sit on the bed in her room. We are totally in love. Now I know that she loves me like the way I love her. Like the way I always loved her.

"So explain me what you know and how you know that" she asked

" I followed you to the café, and I saw you talking to a man. So after you left the man followed me. I asked him everything I needed to know. He is selling pills and asked me if I wanted them too. I asked him were the pills are for." I stopped

"And?" she asked hopefully…

"Now I know why you acting so weird every time we meet. You can be at 2 places at one time, you don't want people anywhere near you. You are socially very weak or insecure, uncertain, I don't know how to say it. You didn't want (or could) tell me because you are very insecure.

If people didn't know you are there you're there. Things never at up with you. But now I know. You CAN be at 2 places at one time." I stopped with that sentence. She looked at me hopefully and I laughed.

I continued " so my conclusion…. You can travel in time. Right? You can make time go faster and even slower. You are taking pills so you can move faster and slower that time. That's why I have seen you twice a couple of times."

She looked at me and kissed me again. I felt her lips touching mine, that's when I felt her tongue on my lips. I was somewhat confused. _What to do now?_ Because I didn't know what to do I opened my lips to ask her what she was doing. She used this moment to enter my mouth with her tongue. _Oh, that's what she wants. _It wasn't long before I realized I needed to use my tongue too, so I slowly started. It felt like we were glued together. Like we never stop. Like we never wanted to stop, but eventually we stopped to catch our breath. While she looks at me I could see she is happy, like I always am when she is around. She pushed me back, with my head in her pillow and came even closer than ever before. She kissed me again. This time she was quicker with her tongue. This time it didn't took so long, I opened my mouth and she entered. How long it took still is unknown, but it was a really nice kiss. We were both panting. She lays herself down right next to me. There we lay, kissing again. In her bed. I grabbed her hair. Her hands were all over my body. Sex wasn't in the picture at al. We don't want to rush in to things.

The whole school knew we had a relationship. It was so real to me. We went dating a couple of times. And today we were planning going to the movies. We walked together to the movies. It was dark and we couldn't see anything. The park was already closed but we went in. A group of boys were sitting on the corner. As soon as we saw them we let go of each other. Afraid for those boys. They were looking at us. We walked as fast as possible. I didn't look back because I could smell their cigarettes.

Callie made a big mistake. She turned around to look at the boys. They slowly stood up and walked in our direction. She regrets this mistake. Now we were running.


	5. Chapter 5: A happily ever after?

**A/N: hey guys this is my final chapter. I hope you like it. Please keep reviewing. P.S. all beta mistakes are mine xoxo**

We were still running. We had to do so something. They were running as well. I looked to Callie. She looked back and I signed that we should go to a crowded place. She agreed, nodded yes. We both looked around. Nobody. The streets were empty. It was only a minute away from the cinema. But they were catching up really fast. At least, that's what I saw when I looked back. I didn't pay attention and fell. I sprained my ankle. I couldn't move it. Callie stopped running and turned around. She helped me up and started running again. I couldn't stand on my ankle and fell again. She didn't see it. She kept running. When I tried to call her back the boys reached me. Now I smelled the marihuana they smoked. _Where has she gone to? Why didn't she turn around again? _Before I could finish my thoughts they started to talk.

"Where is your little girlfriend?" There were 4 boys. One of them was the leader, he asked the question. I didn't answer, not that I could answer. I didn't trust my voice. I was afraid that everything I would say would be the wrong thing. The boys kept scrutinizing me. I was scared. There still was no sign from Callie. _Where is she? Did she really leave me? _I was not mad at her, not even angry. I only was scared.

When it looked like minutes passed by I tried to stand up. It worked. I was standing again. My ankle hurt like hell, but whatever. I was standing again. If I could stand I could run. I turned around and started running. But before I could get away the leader of the group grabbed me. My body was right next to his. I could smell the marihuana even better. I stared at the ground. Scared to provoke something if I looked in his eyes. He grabbed my chin, pulled my face up and kissed me. I was too scared to do something. I couldn't stop thinking about Callie. _Help. _

His hands were all over my body. Now I knew that I was right. He really wanted to. I still didn't move. He tried to take off my clothes. But before he could really remove them Callie appeared again. _She didn't leave me! _The man didn't even bother to look at her. But I did. I felt confident, nothing could happen to me now. I pulled up my knee and hit him between the legs. I took a step back. I realized I needed to really get going and took a few more steps. The other boys ran away in shock. The man suddenly took a step forward and hit me in the face. While I was falling I could see Callie in the corner of my eyes. She was running towards me. I heard her screaming some words. Slowly everything became black. First the sounds went numb. Later my sight. My thoughts were the last thing to fade. _She is alone now._

_Huh? What? Where? What happened? Where am I?_

"Are you awake Arizona?" a voice asked. I recognized it.

"It's me your mother." _So it really is her._

"How is she?" I asked. I opened my eyes. I noticed I was in a hospital. Everything was blurry. I couldn't focus. I looked around. I saw a form. When I kept my look there, my eyes began to focus. It was my mother. She looked worried. When I looked further I saw she was lying in a bed next to me.

"Finally! You're awake!" my mother was really happy.

"I was afraid you'd never wake up again. You hit your head so hard." I tried to sit. The world started to move. My mother was concerned and pushed me back on my bed. The world settled down.

"My head spins." My head started to hurt. With every heartbeat a wave of pain flowed through. The pain became more and more. I almost started screaming from pain when it weakened. I also was calming down. I looked over to Callie. She looked terribly bad. Her whole face was covered with bruises and scratches.

"It looks worse than it is, Arizona. She is going to get better." My mother said

"And me? Do I become better?" I asked scared

"Of course you do." I felt really tired.

''How are you?" Asked Callie

"Hmm… fine, I guess. My head hurts a lot." I said

"They say you have a concussion. You hit your head pretty hard on the sidewalk."

"What happened after that? The last thing I remember was you running towards me."I saw her look. She didn't want to speak about it, yet.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it." I said.

"I want to sleep, I'm feeling tired." and I fell asleep. Knowing she was there when I woke up.

I woke up. It was evening. When I sat up I felt everything was ok.

"They say you can go home." That was Callie.

"Okay." I said, not knowing what to do else.

"How are you now?" she asked slowly

"I am feeling great, actually." I was telling the truth. My head didn't hurt that much anymore. A doctor came in to check up.

"Well, you're awake again. That's great news. How are you feeling?"

"I feel good. When can I go home?"

"Today. We had you long enough here." He said with a great smile. That's when reality struck me. _How long actually have I been here?_

"For four days." Callie could see the question on my face. Thoughts were flying through my head. _FOUR DAYS?_

"Okay, I want to go home now." My mother walked in.

"Well, all is set, we can go home."

I got some food when we were home. I didn't remember eating anything in the hospital. I felt like I was starving. We were sitting around the dining table.

"Callie is staying here for a few days. You can't stay home alone and I need to work." I looked to my mother. I felt happy. My stomach twisted. I looked to Callie. She was going to take care of me.

The next days were quiet. We didn't do much because I was tired of everything. We were lying on the bed all the time. Watch TV, sleep… but one question was bothering me. What was happened that day? What did I miss?

It was evening. I couldn't sleep. The question was still burning. I had to ask her if I ever want a answer. So I just asked her.

"Do you ever want to tell me what happened that day?" she knew what I meant. I saw it because she looked with a kind of expression on her face that wasn't natural. But she told me everything.

"I was running to you." She started slowly. I could see her anger, fear and tears. Tears?

"When you hit the ground I screamed, I yelled. I said things I didn't even know I knew." The anger was taking over. She was starting to get pumped. Her hands became fists.

"When I reached you there was a lot of blood. I felt crazy, mad, angry. All these feelings at once. A red blur appeared in front of my eyes. I flew to that boy. I punched him in the face. I wanted to just kill him. He tried to hit me, I ducked. Tackled him. Kicked him in his stomach and landed my knee in his crotch." She really was all furious now. She was raising her voice, talking very fast. Suddenly her mood changed. I saw pain and tears.

"Then his friends came back." My breath choked.

"They took some more friends with them. Before I knew it I saw a foot coming towards my face. That's the last thing I remember." She stopped talking. Her face was emotionless. For a moment it felt like time passed me by.

_She loved me. She proved that by taking those men down for me. By screaming and crying over me. She really was my soul mate. How more I think about it how more I love her. _

The end

**A/N: so this is it. I hope you liked my story. Keep reviewing please! Tnx for your support and reviews. I'm busy writing a new story so, read that to! xoxoxo**


End file.
